Shopping with my sister Alice!
by renesmee2
Summary: IDK why I wrote this but it was fun to write! PLZ REVIEW!
1. Shopping?

(BPOV)

"Bella!" Alice screamed from upstairs.

"Ugh!" I huffed.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Sorry." Edward said, smiling his crooked smile. The one that faint if I still human. Before I could as why, there was Alice. She was carrying her purse in on hand and her car keys in the other.

'Uh Oh!' I thought.

Edward chuckled to himself. Ops forgot my shield again. I was able to drop my shield completely, for quite a long now.

"Lets go!" Alice chirped.

"Where?" I asked. I knew but hoping I was wrong.

"The mall, where else?!" She answered holding up her purse.

"But Alice, Edward and I were watchin—

I said pointing to the TV.

"Nope! You have seen this movie a million times!" She yelled.

"Okay, well I wanna see it a million and one times." I said. Edward looked like he was enjoying himself.

"You guys have all eternity to see it a million and one times. Now let's go!" Alice said, irritated now.

"I saw her vision love. It wont be that bad, this time." Edward reassured me.

"Be quite, Edward!" Alice hissed.

"Okay, okay I'll go. If it makes you happy!" I said, defeated.

"Yah!" Alice yelled as she jumped and clapped her hands together.

"Rose coming?" I asked.

"No, her and Emmet went hunting." Alice answered. "Just you and me!" She said smiling.

I turned to Edward my eyes wide. I kissed him goodbye as he chuckled to himself.

I love Alice to death. But, when it comes to shopping with her…!

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Shake it!

We drove there silently. Well, except for the purr of the Porsche, and the little "pat, pat, of Alice bouncing in her seat.

I watched as the sidewalk blew by us. We were going about 120 miles an hour. I was used to it by now. Being a vampire and all.

We arrived at the mall. As soon as I was out of the car Alice was pulling me to the mall. I made no struggle. I might as well get this over with.

She dragged me to a place called 'Hollister'. The cloths were sort of my style.

"Welcome!" The lady said as we walked in.

Alice just smiled and kept walking.

It was loud and dark. But it smelled good.

I could smell, was that Pheromones in the scent.

'Nice' I thought to myself.

All of a sudden Alice dropped my arm and went crazy! She was grabbing all kinds of things. Tank tops, Skinny jeans, Flip flops, T-shirts, Jackets, Skirts, Dresses, PJs, and sweat pants. She must have known what would fit from her vision. Well at least this would be over soon.

I didn't even try anything on.

We made our way to the cash register.

Alice had about 70 items in her little arms!

The lady rang it all up.

"Your total is 457.56!" the lady sales lady said.

All the people behind us gasped. Alice just ignored them and handed the lady her credit card. We left the store with 4 pairs of skinny jeans, 3 tank top, 2 pairs of flip flops, 5 t-shirts, 2 jackets, 4 skirts, 1 dress, 6 pairs of PJs, and 5 pairs of sweat pants.

Then she dragged me to a nail salon. We both got our toes done. Well, I got mine done against my will.

Then as we past by Victoria Secret I said, "I need so more under wear."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

I gave her a dirty look and walked inside.

I paid this time, thankfully.

We drove home with the windows down and the music blaring, listening to 'Shake it'!

Our favorite song. We began to sing along.

Shake It  
let's drop!  
yeah, come on

i'll take you home  
if you don't leave me at the front door  
(leave me at the front door)  
your body's cold  
but girl, we're gettin' so warm  
and i was thinking of ways  
that i could get inside  
(get inside)

tonight you're falling in love  
let me go now  
this feeling's tearing me up  
here we go now

now if she does it like this  
will you do it like that?  
now if she touches like this  
will you touch her like that?  
now if she moves like this  
will you move her like that?  
come on, shake, shake  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

your lips tremble  
but your eyes are in a straight stare  
(in a straight stare)  
we're on the bed  
but your clothes are laying right there  
and i was thinking of places  
that i could hide  
(i could hide)

tonight you're falling in love  
let me go now  
this feeling's tearing me up  
here we go now

now if she does it like this  
will you do it like that?  
now if she touches like this  
will you touch her like that?  
now if she moves like this  
will you move her like that?  
[ Metro Station Lyrics are found on .com ]  
come on, shake, shake  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

i saw you dancing  
and i couldn't get you off my mind  
i could tell that you could tell  
that i was taking my time  
but i was thinking of ways  
to get you to stay tonight  
body's shaking  
tell me off so i can turn off the lights

now if she does it like this  
will you do it like that?  
now if she touches like this  
will you touch her like that?  
now if she moves like this  
will you move her like that?  
come on, shake, shake  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, lets shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, shake it

shake, shake,  
shake, shake, shake it  
(shake, shake, shake it)

We made it home by the end of the song. We grabbed our bags and ran inside.

"Look what we go—

I started.

"I know, I saw it in Alice's head." Edward said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and ran to the house to put the up.

I was back in 2 minutes.

Rose walked in and said, "I smell Pheromones! Who went shopping?! Alice!!! I wanted to go!!!!" Rosalie screamed.

"Sorry rose, we'll go tomorrow again. What do you say Bella?!" Alice chirped.

"I'll pass. I will be hanging out with Renesmee and my lovely husband." I said kissing Edward.


End file.
